User talk:JR Pictures
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stupid Mario Brothers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdminAdam (Talk) 09:26, May 19, 2010 hey guys my name is brendan galvin and i am a HUGE fan of stupid mario brothers. so i thought why not make an account on this awseome wiki. but it keeps saying that it will not register me at the time soooo if you can help me and see whats wrong that will be great for me GO STUPID MARIO BROTHERS Well I'm sorry but I wouldn't know I suggest you try going to AdminAdam who is the Wiki's Admin or just basically try again another day JR 11:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) stupid mario brothers 05:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC)what is richies phone number? I have to play as lucas!!!!when you get this message and have found the answer, please contact KC JONES at !*)&#$$#!)$ I know you are from austrilia, and I"M from canada! but please try to find the answer!!! thank you in advance!!! I'm sorry but i don't know his number and I doubt he would let you play Lucas. Also I took away your number because you shouldn't show that off online. JR 06:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) try to find it out you still have my phone number right he already said yes. i now know that your playing with me, I have to find out. im sorry for the message i left earlier but please dont phone me!!! do you still have my phone number? No I don't and stop bothering me. I don't know Richie's number and I don't intend to. Now stop being naive and accept things for how they are. I'm not playing with you and I'm not in the mood so stop. JR 02:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) 14:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC)hi boo brothers!!! sorry for bothering you): i will not leave any more posts on here sorry for what I have done. me kc what does jr pictures do anyway I edit this wiki, go to high school, member of two forums related to richalvarez and i'm a member of TV Tropes. Oh and i'm a MovieBuff. JR 01:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) mmmmmmmooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 01:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC)i will e-mail him directly i guess!!! im from canada thunder bay ontario soon i will be 13 years old!!! ,:o ooooohhhhhh i would like to go to sunny springs calefornia Why are you telling me this. i don't care. JR 08:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I have given both you and Mo_Man admin rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks JR 00:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Locked pages Do you think it's a good idea to unlock those pages now? It's been a while since AdminAdam said he would unlock them. 09:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking about it but the problem is Adam's reason for locking them seems realistic til now and I thought I might get some work done on them before unlocking them but if you want to unlock them go ahead. JR 08:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : Well I've read here that admins should not lock pages just because they want the pages the way they want them, so I'm going to go ahead and unlock them. YOu can edit them anytime though, like anyone else. 12:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC)